Ultraman 'Murica
Warning: content may offend some people. Personality Likes to swear a lot. Actively tries to ignore and/or insult other people's cultures and way of life. Extremely self-prejudiced and overly 'patriotic'. Also likes adult cartoons like Family Guy. Over and misuses his right to free speech. History When this Ultra saw the country of America, he went there because he thought it was cool. He is now an official resident of the United States, yes, his Ultra form. Since then he had been shooting down monsters and aliens for peace and order in this world FREEDOM! At one point, he met with the Overdrive Twins in order to defeat the evil Lobster Men (Baltans) from taking over the world via some unexplained means. He also joined forces with the enigmatic Ultraman Power to defeat the Brain-Guzzlers. Transformation Tonald Drump waves the American Flag and shouts FREEDOM! to transform. During the rise scene, a bald eagle's screech can be heard while 'Murica rises from a background of the American Flag firing his two machineguns. Forms - Patriot= Patriot 'Murica's 'Murican form, as seen in the infobox. ;;:Abilities *Righteous Ray: His beam. He puts his hands in such a way that it resembles the Holy Cross. He doesn't use this though. *Barrier Wall: A security mechanism that allows 'Murica to block out foreign attacks. *Ultra Deport: 'Murica can send an attack right back where it came from. *M78: Not a planet, just his two Ultra-sized machineguns based on M60s. His favourite weapons. He (over)uses these. *Whacking Stick: A large baton that he uses to beat monsters into submission so that he may reaccommodate them. Speakes silently while using it. *Freedom Flare: His ultimate skill. It summons an energy eagle that divebombs the opponent, and explodes into fireworks forming the flag of the USA. *ICBM (Inter Continental Boom Maker): A barrage of energy missiles that annihilates continents. *Recharge: By eating burgers and drinking mountain dew, or things of the sort, especially bacon, he can recharge his energy. *White Power: A burst of white light from his Warning Light. ;;:Body Features *Horns: These grow larger the more beef he consumes. *Facial Hair: He hasn't shaved because he'd look like a baby if he did. *Warning Light: The star shaped pattern on its chest. When he is low on energy it will start blinking - True American= True 'American' 'Murica's Final Form, where he unleashes the full power and patriotism of America, Land of the Free. He combines with a massive eagle and a truck, gaining some sort of armour. ;;:Abilities *Patriotism Flash: A combination of the ICBM and Righteous Ray, 'Murica summons multiple energy bombs that strike the enemy just as he shoots them with an American-flag themed beam. Ends in an explosion resembling 4th of July fireworks. *Barrier Wall: A security mechanism that allows 'Murica to block out foreign attacks. *Ultra Deport: 'Murica can send an attack right back where it came from. *Guns: A variety of GUNS! *White Power: A burst of white light from his Warning Light. ;;:Body Features *Horns: These grow larger the more beef he consumes. *Facial Hair: He hasn't shaved because he'd look like a baby if he did. *Warning Light: The star shaped pattern on its chest. When he is low on energy it will start blinking. *Shield: A Captain America style shield. *Wings: Inherited from the giant eagle that fuses onto his back. *Mecha Armour: A giant truck morphs into his heavy-duty armour. }} Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultra Super Squad